deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster
Description It's not sand...it's *breaths in* IIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCEEEEEE!!!! Interlude MatPat: Hello Internet, Welcome to DEATH BATTLE, the show where we take two of your favorite characters, and make them battle to the death! Today we're making Gray Fullbuster, the resident Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, Boomstick: And making him fight against the Dominatrix Ice-General Esdeath. MatPat: I'm MatPat and he's Boomstick, so grab your winter clothes and ice picks, because we're gonna be analyzing their weapons, armor and skills to find out just who would win a Death Battle! Esdeath MatPat: Born under a powerful village chief and taught how to fight and live since she was little, Esdeath is NOT someone you should trifle with. After she came home from hunting a dangerously dangerous Danger Beast, she found all her people had been slaughtered while she was out. Boomstick: It was quite the welcome home party, if you were okay with watching your parents die in front of you. MatPat: Soon she left, moving inland to eventually join the Empire, a cruel and evil government that oppressed all who opposed them...and the people who just minded their own business. Nevertheless, Esdeath joined up and began preaching and following her father's creed. "The weak die, and the strong survive." Kind of a dark thing to teach your child, really... Boomstick: But who cares! She was a master student of war, always listening, and always charismatic! Soon she rose high enough to get the role of General, and was able to choose a prestigious...uh...Tai-Guy? MatPat: A Teigu! It's a legendary weapon that gives the user the power of a thousand men. Esdeath decided to take the most dangerous of them for herself. Since Teigu's are extremely difficult to control, and it takes a high amount of Stamina and Durability to control, Esdeath taming it as fast as she did is most impressive! And, if you didn't already speculate from the theme of this battle, it gives her complete mastery over Ice Boomstick: She can make Ice out of nothing, freeze existing water like it was nothing, and cover entire cities in walls of ice! She's strong enough to take on entire armies and hardly break a sweat. She can drop hailstones the size of a Skyscraper! MatPat: She's studied several Martial Arts to supplement her already immense strength, and can take on soldiers with ease. Her other art is her use of a giant Rapier, which can cut through multiple danger beasts with ease. Boomstick: Her final attack is her Mahapadammamama? MatPat: The Mahapadama. It freezes Time and Space itself to eternally trap the victim. Though people with immunity to Ice Based attacks can likely avoid this. Heck, Tatsumi did it! Boomstick: Wait...isn't she..in love with him? MatPat: Yeah...she fell in love with her mortal enemy. Even created Mahapadama to make sure he couldn't escape...Shipping it... Boomstick: What is shipping? MatPat: It's when you want some fictional characters to pork each other. Boomstick: ...I must do this. MatPat: regardless...Esdeath is still a deadly foe to near anyone, and should be avoided at ALL costs. Regardless of being a total monster-'' '''Boomstick: Hopefully in bed!' MatPat: She's...very charismatic and likeable. She casually let's her Soldier's do anything, making them look up and adore her. She's gained the love of the Empire, slayed hundreds of Danger Beasts, taken on and killed a member of the Rebel Group, Night Raid, crippled Najenda, and finally, has gained several different victories over her short military career. Boomstick: Though she does have trouble putting down her opponents...she's a sadist, preferring to torture and taunt opponents while drawing out the battle. This is a reason she didn't put down Leone as fast as she could. Not to mention she usually fights alongside other members of the Jaegers. MatPat: Also, the Mahapadama leaves her drained of energy for a day. It's also implied that too much ice can eventually leave her drained, forcing her to rely on Fisticuffs and her sword. Boomstick: Esdeath might just be the hottest, and most deadly anime character to ever live... Gray Fullbuster MatPat: In the country of Fiore, far up north, a boy was born to two loving parents. He lived happily, playing like any child should…until the day his life changed forever. Boomstick: His city was attacked by a power demon Godzilla named Deliora, and it killed the shit out of his parents! In fact, his entire damn village! Gray survived, trapped under the rubble of a random building until a powerful Ice Wizard named Ur showed up. MatPat: Taking on a mentor/mother role to Gray, she trained him and her other student, Lyone, in the way of Ice Make Magic. She taught him things like how to survive in cold conditions…by casually wearing bikini’s in the snow. Gray accepted the training however, as he wanted to avenge the death of his parents. Hey…this is kinda like Star Wars! Boomstick: No! Gray completed his training before- MatPat: Check again. Boomstick: …god damn it…nobody ever finishes their training. Like Luke to Vader, Gray went to combat Deliora…and failed miserably. Heh…dumbass. MatPat: Nevertheless, Ur showed up and did battle with the beast, each one taking blow for blow until Ur was running on fumes, and Deliora was still going. Using a last resort technique, she surrounded Deliora in…herself. See, Ur actually used the spell to surround Deliora, and encase him forever. The Ice however, was just her. Boomstick: Three dead parents in just a couple months. Nice. After he and Lyone had a pretty bad falling out, Gray followed Ur’s parting advice, and went West to find a group of powerful wizards. This guild was the beautifully obnoxious hall called…Fairy Tail! MatPat: Utilizing his powerful Ice Techniques, Gray casually rose to one of Fairy Tail’s strongest. With intense training and constant practice, he mastered a Two Hand Technique of Ice Make, and could create almost anything at will. Swords, Cannons, stairs, and even pieces of Armor and shields. Boomstick: His more useful tools for battle include Ice Make Prison, which allows him to trap opponents and objects. Ice Make Floor allows him to slip up his opponents, and Ice Make, One Side Chaotic Dance creates a violent flurry of blades that can near murderstomp those who get in its way. MatPat: So in a basic Breakdown, Gray can use Ice Make Magic to trap, attack, and defend. But his already powerful Ice Magic Attacks don’t stop there! The most basic form of Ice Magic he learned was well, Ice Magic. Boomstick: It’s this technique where Gray can create more sword flurries, freeze opponents solid, and use the forbidden Ice Shell technique, the same one used by Ur to encase Deliora. While it hasn’t been used directly, it is heavily implied that he can if he needs too MatPat: He can take his power one step further with the dangerously powerful… Ice Devil Slayer Magic. This lets him control and manipulate the very element of Ice at will, at the cost of being difficult to control. He can boost his Ice Make skills with this, and finally, he can chow down on nearby ice to replenish stamina and return to fighting in the meantime. Boomstick: Anything within several meters is completely encased in ice once he uses Instantaneous Freeze, once again making the foe slip up. Using his other super move, Ice Devil Zeroth’s Long Sword, he can create a powerful ethereal blade from his palms, and rip and tear through almost anything! MatPat: Finally, the Destruction Bow creates a powerful and intricate bow made of ice that will fire at the target, then shatter, sending deadly ice shards into their body to heavily damage them. Boomstick: Gray is an adept hand to hand combatant, a powerful swordsman, along with seriously accurate marksman, and his durability is much more than the average man. One time, despite being severely injured, he took the force of 4 Lightning Palace Lacryma, which knocked out one of Fairy Tail’s member Bisca for two days. MatPat: He’s extremely agile, able to wall jump with relative ease, and avoid things going at Hypersonic Speeds. Heck, he’s strong without his Ice Magic! He could lift several giant wooden beams off of him, and could lift and throw Lucy, despite being trapped in Quicksand. Boomstick: I’d like to have a beer with him! He seems pretty…chill. Heh heh heh… MatPat: Ugh… Pre-DB and Special Thanks! MatPat: Alright Theorists, our fighters are ready, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 It was dark outside, about 4 o’clock in the morning, just before the break of dawn. It was cool out, not that it bothered the woman walking in line with her army of troops. She was tall, well formed, and had a rapier strapped to her side. This woman was the Government’s strongest, the one and only General Esdeath. With a sultry smirk upon her pale features, she walked through the darkness towards a city that they planned on taking over in the name of the Empire. Esdeath looked around, spotting multiple members of the Jaegers marching tiredly…except for Seryu, who was happily saying everything she would do to the people who didn’t submit. It was actually rather disturbing. Kurome was nonchalantly shoving cookies from a bag into her mouth. Wave and Run were tiredly slumping next to Bols, who was carrying both of them without much of a struggle. “I do hope you two will wake up a bit within the next hour!” she taunted. Run waved his hand at her, “What do you expect Esdeath? You woke us up so friggin early to march…” he grumbled. Esdeath giggled and continued marching. After a moment or two of silence, Esdeath knew that they were only thirty minutes away from where they needed to be. “Alright everyone! ETA is in half an hour! We’ll wake them up with pre-set bombs on the outer city limits, then move into the city. Non-Lethal takedowns only! That goes for the Wizards. All clear?!” “SIR YES SIR!” the surrounding army cried. “What do we fight for?!” “THE EMPIRE!” Esdeath smiled. They were going to take Magnolia, no sweat. It was a large city, apparently chock full with rowdy magicians that would soon submit to Esdeath. No one could resist her prowess over the ice…any form of resistance once they were captured, would be personally taken care of by her. If those Wizards thought they were so powerful, she’d want the personal ''pleasure of taking care of them! With her arms behind her back, folded, she continued her march, soon finding that they were only an hour away from their designated position. ''Meanwhile… It was still early in the morning, the sky just starting to change color. Everything was quiet…peaceful. Then a flurry of violent explosions ripped through the outer limits of the city, shaking the earth and stirring many from their slumbers and waking every single wizard in the city. One such wizard was a young mage named Lucy, who immediately grabbed her Celestial Spirit Key ring, and ran out the door of her apartment and into the city. As she ran through the city towards the explosions, she noticed several other pajama clad wizards dashing in from their respective homes. Natsu was wearing what he usually wore however, and Erza was wearing her Heartz Kruz armor. She still had several bruises across the face from her fight against that one organization member guy… Finally, they caught sight of a group of armored men, carrying what looked like high tech guns, throwing people from their homes and taking them hostage. Natsu wasn’t having any of that however, as he yelled out the infamous, “FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!” and charred the surprised soldiers to a crisp. The people surrounded Natsu and gave him their thanks and praise for saving them. Erza ran alongside Lucy, eventually coming to see many of these unknown soldiers arresting citizens and combating different Fairy Tail members. “Hey!” a gruff sounding voice called. The two women turned to see Gajeel Redfox looking down on them from a rooftop. He hopped off and faced the crowd, standing next to Lucy. “Who do these people think they are?!” Erza demanded drawing her blade. “Ah…we would be the Empire, Miss Erza Scarlet!” an unknown voice called from somewhere off to the side. Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel turned to see Wave, who was looking for a fight. Erza waved Lucy and Gajeel off, letting them save the citizens, while Erza turned to Wave. “How, do you know my name?” Erza asked darkly, raising her blade to point at him. Wave smirked, preparing to activate his Teigu. “We’ve read ALL your profiles! We’ve been planning to raid Magnolia for months now, so I took the opportunity to look into you specifically! You and I specialize in armor…so I wish to face you in combat!” he declared. Erza smirked. “Very well foe…have at thee!” Wave stabbed the key into the ground, activating the Danger Beast within, and surrounding himself in in the Grand Chariot armor. Erza’s mouth dropped open, but nevertheless, she stood ready to face him. Meanwhile, Lucy kept on running alongside Gajeel before they rounded a corner and crashed smack dab into a half-naked man with black hair. Lucy got back up and looked at…Gray Fullbuster, who had only recently woken up. He had his shirt, and shorts on, but they weren’t even buttoned, and the shirt was inside out. “Gray! We’re under attack!” Lucy explained, in hysterics. Gray nodded. “I noticed…” Gray sighed, standing up. As they all began to rush through the morning, and figure out what was going on, they were cut off by two figures on the street carrying what looked to be Bisca and Alzack! “Ooh! Kurome look! More wizards to take care of!” Seryu said cheerily tossing the unconscious Bisca into a building and cracking her knuckles together. Kurome threw Alzack behind her stared ahead. Lucy pulled out her Taurus key and Kurome pulled out her Katana and raised it to the sky. From Dark Lightning, the reanimated corpses of several slain warriors appeared. Each one moaned emotionlessly and turned toward Lucy and Gajeel. Seryu commanded her Teigu to grow to a size larger than Gajeel by three times. Lucy and Gajeel locked eyes…then prepared for battle. Suddenly, over their heads, Erza flew over, wearing her Heaven’s Wheel armor. “GRAY! THEY’RE POURING INTO THE FRONT OF THE CITY! JUVIA WENT TO HOLD OFF THE ADVANCE! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!” Erza called, fighting an intense battle. Gray nodded, and immediately took off into the city, running as fast as possible. If Juvia got hurt…Gray didn’t know what he would do. Firing off Freeze Spells at the Soldier’s here and there. Makarov’s voice could be heard over the Fairy Tail Loudspeakers, telling the citizens to head to the Guild Hall. Gray continued running, faster and faster until he heard a scream of pain that froze his heart. “JUVIA!!” he exclaimed, rounding a final corner into the main entrance of Magnolia where a woman stood, looking down on Juvia. Her boot was buried in the back of her head, and several parts of Juvia’s body looked frozen solid…Gray felt immense anger well up inside his. “ICE MAKE, ARROWS!” Gray yelled, in a rage, firing it at the blue haired woman who was hurting Juvia. The woman quickly jumped back with a surprised look and a giggle. Gray ran forward and scooped Juvia into his arms, looking down at her and exclaiming, “Juvia?!” The water woman looked at Gray and blushed. “G-Gray…it’s you…” “Yeah, Juvia it’s me…how are you feeling?” he asked, gently. Juvia just shook her head, whispering, “Her ice…i-it’s so…c-cold…” Gray laughed softly and whispered to her, “That’s kinda the point…” Juvia giggled at what she said and rolled her eyes. But of course, there was still a serious issue about. The woman, Esdeath, was staring at the two. “GRAY!” a high pitched voice called, flying in from above and landing next to him. It was the small blue cat, Happy, in flight mode, “I’ll take you two back to the guild hall! The people are almost all safe! We’re gonna set up a perimeter!” Happy recited, short of breath. Gray handed Juvia to Happy, but didn’t grab on himself, only stood and turned to Esdeath, who was smirking at him, cockily. “…No Happy…I’ve got a score to settle…tell the others not to wait up.” He said darkly. Happy wanted to argue…but he didn’t, only took hold of Juvia and flew off. Soldiers were surrounding Gray with intent to take him down, but Esdeath yelled out, “STOP!” and the soldiers listened, backing off. Esdeath walked a little forward and smirked bigger. “Little innapropriate to be taking off all your clothes in front of a woman you just met, isn’t it?~” Esdeath asked. Gray let out a shocked expression, and pulled his shorts back on, leaving him shirtless. “So…who are you? Why are you assaulting Magnolia?” Gray demanded. “I’m the empires strongest…General Esdeath. Kiss my boots Gray Fullbuster, or else I may have to slaughter you like the rest.” She demanded. Gray shook his head and took up a fighting stance. “Lady, I dunno care who you are, but NOBODY hurts my friends and gets away with it.” Gray growled. “You specialize in Ice Magic, correct? Mind if I show you…this?!” she called, an ice stalagmite forming out of the ground and almost piercing Gray’s stomach. Luckily, Gray had the brains to jump away last second. ‘So…she uses Ice Magic too huh? No…this is something different.’ Gray deduced. Esdeath giggles and pulled out her Rapier from her side. Gray slammed his fist into his palm, and called out, “ICE MAKE, SWORD!” and faced Esdeath with his own blade. This battle, was about to heat up…or…well..cool down. FIGHT! Gray and Esdeath rushed at one another, full speed, and clashed swords, swinging, parrying, and thrusting at one another for several moments. Gray stabbed at Esdeath’s chest, but she knocked the blade away and tried to slash him across the chest. However, Gray ducked and gave her a swift kick to the shin…but was caught by a swift hand and flipped onto his belly by Esdeath. He felt her sharp boot press into his back and he groaned. “Do you want to submit now little boy?” she asked, tauntingly. The Soldier’s surrounding them laughed at their General’s antics. Gray growled and focused, calling out, “ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!” Esdeath turned to the side, last minute, and a powerful ice fist shot out of the ground hitting Esdeath in the face and sending her flying back. Gray jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword jumping to slash downwards at Esdeath, but that was quite easily blocked. After being pushed off, Gray rushed back in once more, and the two clashed once more, creating a small shockwave. Gray last second, was pushed back, but he used the time to leap into the air and call out, “ICE MAKE, DEATH SCYTHE!” Creating a large scythe in mid-air, he dove down to slash Esdeath, and damn near did it too…until he felt a tight pressure around his torso, and saw Ice Forming. He was then thrown towards a building and the ice shattered, but Gray was hurt. “See? You’re just like all the rest!” Esdeath taunted once more, getting into a victory stance. Gray however, picked up an ice shard and bit down on it chewing it in his mouth until he felt his strength return. He got back to his feet and faced Esdeath once more, reaching over and picking up his Ice Sword off of the ground. Meanwhile Happy landed at the Guild Hall where many terrified citizens had gathered. Several wizards were blocking off the entrances the building, and fighting off the army of soldiers that were running in and attempting to stop them. Natsu and Erza were holding off their advance with relative ease. Natsu saw Happy land, and his eyes widened. “What happened, Happy?!” he exclaimed, obviously pissed off. Happy sighed, and handed off Juvia to Mirajane. “There’s some crazy General Lady at the front of the city…Juvia tried to stop her, but now Gray is fighting her. I dunno how he’s doing though!” Happy informed. Natus growled and leapt into the air, taking off into the city to find Gray before he got his ass kicked. Erza was right beside him, running, until they saw a huge flash of blue light uptown, and a large crash. Yup. That’s where Gray was. They both continued dashing towards it, until they saw Lucy and Gajeel on the street, fighting a battle between two other people. They looked like they were mopping up however, and the two women returned their creatures and took off, talking about a Rendezvous point. Gajeel carried Lucy into the rooftop, and they began to run back towards Gray. They did stop however when multiple large columns of Ice, as big as a skyscraper, appeared. Gray could be seen, leaping between them and fighting the woman. “Should we help?!” Lucy asked, over the commotion. Natsu and Erza shook their heads. “I have faith in our comrade…” Erza replied. Moments earlier, with Gray The two Ice Masters continued their assault on one another, slashing at one another with their blades. Out of nowhere however, Gray froze Esdeath’s feet and kicked her upside the head sending her back. Esdeath let out a grunt and got back to her feet, seeing her sword behind her. It would be foolish to turn her back to her opponent. So she summoned a flurry of Icicles and sent them right at the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, who’s eyes widened. He, at the last second, clapped his hands and called out, “ICE MAKE SHIELD!” he exclaimed, the Icicles shattering on impact. Gray releases the shield and saw Esdeath had her blade once more. “I’ll admit, this is new piggy, this is very new! But a weakling is still, a weakling. And I’ve slaughtered hundreds in my day…literally, hundreds.” She growled, “Now…let’s take our battle…up a notch!!” she cried, holding her arms out. Out of the surrounding square of town, giant icicles emerged, filling the area and creating a flouresant blue maze. Gray covered his eyes for a moment, then watched as Esdeath jumped to the pillar, leaping off of them, getting higher and higher into the sky. Gray sighed, slammed his fists together, and called, “ICE MAKE STAIRS!” and quickly followed, running after the general. With the remaining Jaegers The beaten Jaegers all stood around in a circle, preparing to rush back in and join their comrades. They watched as Esdeath’s ice castle rose in the sky, and saw her dashing up the sides. “These wizards are powerful…” Wave sighed, panting. “Yes…we shouldn’t have underestimated them…” Bols panted. “Even Esdeath had to bust out the big guns…” Run growled, watching the pillar Back with Gray He ran up the stairs, a determined expression on his face, creating multiple sets of stairs to propel himself upwards. As he dashed through the freezing room, he heard a loud giggling. He realized things had gone quiet…even the sounds of the city were faded out! He looked down through a crevice in one of the pillars to find himself…over a hundred meters in the air. He looked out to see the sun peeking out over the horizon. But then he regained focus and looked around for the source of the giggling. He hefted his blade and looked around before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Esdeath holding a giant piece of ice in the air, right over his stairs. His eyes widened, and he called for an arrow, and tossed it at her…but it was WAY too late. Esdeath dropped the boulder of ice and snapped the stairs, effectively dropping Gray and nearly making him fall to his death. Luckily however, he grabbed onto an icicle and hung from it. ‘Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!!’ he mentally screamed, trying to pull himself up...but then his fears grew as he looked up to see Esdeath standing above him with a sick grin on her beautiful features. “Well mister Fullbuster…I suppose this is goodbye! Thank you for playing my game, but I guess you were just. Too. Weak.” she taunted, raising her Rapier and stabbing downwards towards his hand, impaling it effectively. Gray cried out loudly blood pouring from the wound. He still held on with all his might, not wanting to fall. He couldn’t die here…not now! He had to avenge Juvia! As Esdeath cackled maniacly, raising her Rapier to slash his other hand, Gray focused on a spot behind her, mentally shouting, “ICE MAKE ARROW, ICE MAKE ARROW!” And make did the arrow, appearing behind Esdeath and firing itself at her. Esdeath’s instincts barely kept her alive, as she turned and leapt off to the side, getting grazed in the arm by the small but powerful weapon. Gray, still in pain, pulled himself onto the Ice Pillar and panted, facing Esdeath who was clapping. “Such a MARVELOUS display of cunning! What strength!” she cheered. … Gray was not amused. He slammed his fists together and said, nonchalantly, “Ice Make, Arrows.” Several projectiles appeared before him and fired off at Esdeath at high speeds. Esdeath slashed through many of them, and created an ice barrier to deflect them. Esdeath pulled it away, and heard, “ICE MAKE, HAMMER!” With a loud crash and a sharp pain in her face, Esdeath was hit in the face with a shitton of force, and she flew into another pillar. She grabbed on and pulled herself up however, rubbing the huge bruise upon her cheek. She pulled her Rapier out once more however, and leapt at Gray, who jumped at her as well. The two clashed at one another, Gray’s new Ice Blade and her Rapier countering blow for blow. After several clashes in mid-air, they finally found themselves in near frigid air. Both stood on the very tips of the giant Icicles, panting… Until Esdeath busted out into hearty laughing, confusing Gray. “Oho! Hohohoho! It’s been a while since someone pushed me here! But you’re still screwed, little piggy.” She said with certainty, holding out her blade at him. Gray realized that one slip would screw him over entirely…he had to do something to make his environment a little safer. “Well, lady, I’m not even at my maximum yet. You shouldn’t have messed with me. You won’t leave this peak alive.” Gray said with certainty, holding out her arms and clapping. “ICE MAKE FLOOR!” A thick sheet of ice extended around them, creating a large circle of ice to run around on. Esdeath smiled at him eager, and held up her arms. “Here…how about I help you out?” Not a second later they were standing inside an intricate Ice Arena. Gray raised his eyebrow. “Not bad Ice Lady…” he complimented, drawing his blade again. Both ran at one another at the highest of speeds, slashing at each other with blurs of motion. Slash, Slash, dodge, kick, jump, duck, all in 2 seconds. After several more minutes of clashing, Esdeath got the upper hand, kicking his leg out from underneath him and swinging her blade. With a shout of pain, a giant gash appeared across his chest, and blood began to pour everywhere. Esdeath laughed. “Well look at you now?! A respected Wizard, forced under my boot!” Soon enough, that’s where ALL your friends will be. Every single one will bow down to Esdeath, the strongest there is!” she laughed. To her surprise however, the wizard grabbed her leg and threw her off of him. With loud panting he got to his feet, conjured a hammer, and smacked the wall. From the shards, he took several bites, slowly relaxing. Esdeath’s eyes were wide and she growled. “Stop that! Stop being defiant!!” Gray shook his head and took up a stance once more. His body began to glow, as did his eyes. Black Markings began to spread across his body, as he tapped into the power of the Devil Slayer Magic. Esdeath growled at him fiercer, and dashed forward…only for her feet to be frozen together, and she was thrown into a side of the ring by mighty hands. Gray moved so fast he was a blur, and he appeared next to her, kicking her in the face and comboing her multiple times. Lastly, he lifted her up and threw her into another wall. Her leg binds shattered and she stood up, blood pouring from her lip. “I’m not playing around anymore…” She ran forward and ducked under one of Gray’s punches and grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the floor. Her own body began to glow, and the world began to fade its color slightly. “TRUMP CARD! MAHAPADAMA!” she cackled, time and space freezing around Gray and forcing him to give in to Esdeath’s wants. Gray was still for a moment, and Esdeath believed herself to have won. She stood off of the Ice Magician’s body and tried to make her way down the stairs… Until a hard object nailed her in the back of the head. She turned to see Gray, standing now, looking like he had thrown something. “HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!” “Lady you better learn a thing or two about Ice Magic…I’m completely immune. Nice trick though.” He said sarcastically, standing to his feet once more.” Esdeath’s brow was completely furrowed, and she let out a shout. “STOP IT! YOU THINK YOU’RE STRONGER THAN I AM?! WELL YOU’RE NOT! I OWN YOU! I OWN THIS CITY! IN FACT…” She raised her hands to the sky and FROZE a cloud where it floated. “I’LL KILL YOUR CITY!” And with that, the cloud fell, zooming down towards the city, and the ice pillars that they were standing on. Gray’s eyes widened, and he realized there was something he needed to do, fast. He knelt down, clapping his hands together. “ICE DEVIL, ZEROTH’S DESTRUCTION BOW!” A large, intricate bow appeared in his hands, and he let loose a volley of powerful Ice arrows at the object. He crossed his fingers and bit his lip as the arrows made contact…and slowly but surely, the cloud snapped into several chunks, moving away from the Ice Pillars. Meanwhile… Fairy Tail and the Jaegers were in awe. They didn’t see what was happening, but it was getting intense, especially when the clouds above, in the now pink sky, froze and tried to fall and crush the people. But they saw arrows that HAD to belong to Gray pierce it, and they exploded. The pieces however, were still big enough to harm. Team Fairy Tail nodded at one another, and they began to destroy the chunks with their magic. Back on the top… Esdeath fell to her knees, exhausted from that last attack. She looked up at Gray to see him standing above her. “Well lady…you were different, but I guess I was just stronger than you. This is what you get for trying to hurt my comrades!” he yelled, leaping back and holding out his arms, “ICE DEVIL, ZEROTH’S LONG SWORD!” A glowing blade appeared in his palms, and he dove forwards, stabbing forward and impaling Esdeath completely through the chest. She could barely yell out, she was in so much pain.. So…she had failed…she wasn’t strong enough…in the end she was weak. Too weak to slay a simple wizard…no…this Wizard was just powerful. Very strong… As the blade was pulled from her chest, she collapsed. The Ice Wizard made to throw the blade away, which was stained in her blood. She turned her head towards him. “G…Gray…” she moaned, catching his attention. He looked down at her, and she raised her arm, gesturing for him to come closer. Gray shrugged, and he knelt down. She whispered, “Gray…grant me…one final request.” She struggled. He nodded. “What is it that you need?” She mumbled something, and Gray couldn’t quite make it out. He leaned in closer, and closer until… Esdeath suddenly grabbed him behind the head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that caught Gray completely off guard. He couldn’t even move to resist it, he was so surprised. Esdeath finally released him, and slumped down onto the icy floor, and bled out. Her final words were… “Thank you…” And that was the end of the ice General, Esdeath. Gray’s eyes widened, and he sighed. “…thanks for the fight you crazy lady…” KO!' Results '''Boomstick: Damn! MatPat: Esdeath may have an edge in actual trained combat, and close quarters...but that was all she really had going for her. Boomstick: Gray could counter ALL her ice attacks with his immunity! He could even make more weapons to completely stop hers. MatPat: Not to mention, Gray has had time to train with his Ice for WAY longer than Esdeath, so there's no way they could be on par. Boomstick: Looks like Esdeath just sorta froze up. MatPat: But hey, that's just a battle...a DEATH BATTLE! Thanks for reading! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Gray Fullbuster Esdeath Who would win? Gray Fullbuster Esdeath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015